


Under Control

by skyrun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bladder Control, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Watersports, mild blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrun/pseuds/skyrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal stood directly in front of him and traced the contours of his face with a delicate fingertip. Shivering under his touch, Will's labored breath matched his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic, no beta because I have no friends.  
> Might do a sequel if anyone's interested??

Will Graham sat still under the green tinted lights in the psychiatrist’s office. His eyes were nearly closed. Hannibal wet his lips as he circled the chair where the man sat, completely in his control.

“You are under a mild sedative, I have entered you into a hypnotic state, do you understand?”

“Yes.” Will breathed.

“I have complete control over you until I choose to take you out of said state. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

Hannibal laid his hands on Will’s shoulder and knelt down to whisper in his ear, “Do you trust me, Will?”

“Yes.”

“As you should.” Hannibal smiled, tightening his grip as he rose above him like a tower. He stepped away from the chair and poured a glass of ice water from the pitcher on his desk. The glass was slick with condensation as he placed it in front of Will on the end table. “I want you to drink this.”

Will took the glass and drank it in quick gulps. Hannibal felt the arousal rise through his body, a full flushed sensation washed over his skin. He was somewhat surprised at the quickness of it all, Mr. Graham certainly had an impression on him. Hannibal filled the glass again and repeated the command. He proceeded with mundane questions about life for a few minutes before getting lost in the curls of his hair and the shape of his lips. A beautiful specimen of the human body, a shame to waste such a graceful form.

Hannibal reclined in his chair across from Will, opening his trousers he gave his cock a few reassuring strokes, it wouldn’t do him any good to start now, he knew he’d be on the edge very soon. Will started to moved his foot, just a gently tap. Slowly then faster, an alternating rhythm.

“Will, do you need to use the bathroom?” Hannibal felt a lump form in the pit of his stomach, anticipation, arousal, lust, hunger.

Will strained to answer for a moment. “Yes.”

Hannibal drew in a long, heavy breath. “You must hold it, do you understand?”

“Y-yes.”

“From here on you will address me as sir, is that understood?”

“Yes...sir.”

“You have to go quite badly, do you not?”

“Yes sir.”

Hannibal wet his lips again and bit down hard on his tongue trying to stave off the arousal for just a little while longer. An involuntary groan escaped Will’s lips. Hannibal stood directly in front of him and traced the contours of his face with a delicate fingertip. Shivering under his touch, his breathing was almost as labored as Hannibal's.

“You may hold yourself if necessary.” Hannibal conceded. “For now.”

“Thank You, Sir.”

Hannibal removed his cock and started giving himself slow deliberate strokes as he watched Will convulse and struggle with his bladder, groans and pants slipped from Will’s throat and Hannibal seemed to try and capture them to his own lungs. Precum dripped from his hands and he slid a wet finger along Will’s lips. “Lick.” He whispered.

Will obeyed, cleaning the sticky wetness from his finger. Hannibals leaned down and whispered, “Do you like the way I taste?” Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s slipping his tongue past the barrier of his teeth and tasting himself on a tongue that he longed to be better acquainted with.  He was close, and so was Will, constantly wiggling and moaning, his breathing was shallow, and hot against Hannibals skin.

The words fell out of Hannibal on a ragged breath, “I want you... to finish me now... and then you can go.” Hannibal guided his cock to Will’s lips and he parted them and began sucking. Hannibal fell against him as he worked his mouth expertly, as though this wasn't his first time giving this sort of pleasure. He came hard, hands grasping at the dark brown curls, he hunched over his shoulder and bit down as he rode a wave of pleasure. As the orgasm subsided Hannibal licked at the pinpricks of blood he had drawn on Will’s shoulder before returning to his lips. Will gasped as he lost control and a small spot on the front of his pants expanded into rivulets flowing to the floor.

Hannibal stood up, taking in the sight of it all before tucking himself into his pants and adjusting his suit and hair. “How do you feel, Will?”

“Dirty.”

Hannibal smiled, “As you should.”

 


End file.
